thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie and the Conductor
Transcript Rosie the Super Energtic Engine is very proud of her Branch line, She thinks it is the most important part of the whole railroad. And her two coaches, Katie and Melanie agreed with her. Katie can only take passengers, But Melanie can take passengers, luggage and the Conductor. They were both old and needed new paint, But Rosie loves them very much. As they run backwards and forwards along the line, They sing songs to 1 another. When Rosie stocks from a station she sings "Oh Come Along We're Rather Late! Oh Come Along We're Rather Late!" And coaches would sing "We're Coming Along! We're Coming Along!" They don't mind what Rosie says to them because they know he's trying to make Sir Topham Hatt very proud. And they know too that if Rosie was cross, He's not crossed with them. One day, They needed to wait for Gordon's train which made Rosie very cross. Rosie: How can I run my line properly with if Gordon's always late? He doesn't recognize that Sir Topham Hatt depends on me as well as you. Rosie whistled impatiently, She wanted to leave, But she needed to wait for Gordon's passengers. Rosie took no notice. At last, Gordon came in. Rosie: Where have you been, Lazy Bones! Asked Rosie. Gordon: Oh dear, My system is out of order! No one else knows my case! You don't know what I suffer! Groaned Gordon. Rosie: Nonsense! You're too slow! You needed exercise! The conductor blew his whistle and Rosie started so quickly that she left him behind. The conductor waved his red flag to stop Rosie but she was well steaming away from the station. Rosie: Come along! Come along! But Melanie didn't want to come. Melanie: I've lost my nice Conductor! I've lost my nice Conductor! She sobbed. Katie tries to tell Rosie what had happened. Katie: We haven't a Conductor! We haven't a Conductor! But she was hurrying and wouldn't listen. Katie and Melanie tried to apply their brakes, But without the Conductor, that was impossible. Katie and Melanie: Where's our Conductor!? Where's our Conductor!? They exclaimed. But Rosie didn't stop and he came to the signal. Rosie: Bother that signal! What's going on? Rosie's Driver: I don't know. Said Rosie's Driver. Rosie's Driver: The Conductor will tell us any minute now. Rosie waited anxiously, But the Conductor didn't come. Rosie: (whistled) Where's the Conductor!? Whistled Rosie. Katie and Melanie: We've left him behind! Sobbed Katie and Melanie all together. Everybody looked, And there he was running as fast as ever he could along the line with his flag in his left hand and his whistle in his right hand. He was very hot, So he had a drink, then he told them all about it. Rosie: I'm very sorry. Said Rosie. The Conductor: Everyone makes mistakes. Replied The Conductor. The Conductor: Look! The signal turned green. We can go now! Let's make it for lost track of time. Katie and Melanie were so glad to have their Conductor again that they sang "As Fast As You Like! As Fast As You Like!" to Rosie all the way. They reached the end of the line quicker than ever before. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Vhs Category:Television Scripts